The present invention relates to a system for marking a signing voice and displaying a marked result for a karaoke machine, which system compares a singing voice signal with a standard singing voice data on a basis of which the singing voice signal is marked when the singing voice signal is inputted from a microphone, and further displays a result of a marked score of the singing voice signal by light-emitting diodes or Braun tubes.
Publication of unexamined Japanese utility model application No. 3-119870 discloses a system for marking a singing voice and displaying a marked result for a karaoke machine as illustrated in FIG. 8. The conventional system comprises microphones 1a.about.3a, filters 1b.about.3b, frequency voltage converters 1c.about.3c, A/D converters 1d.about.3d, signal storage units 1e.about.3e, a comparison unit 16, a data storage unit 17, a sound source 21, CPU 18, a video RAM 20, and a display unit 19. The microphones 1a.about.3a are connected to the signal storage units 1c.about.3e via the filters 1a.about.3a, the frequency voltage converters 1c.about.3c, and A/D converters 1d.about.3d. The signal storage units 1e.about.3e are connected to the comparison unit 16, which is connected to the data storage unit 17. The data storage unit 17 is connected to the sound source 21. Meanwhile, the comparison unit 16 is connected to CPU 18, which is connected to the video RAM 20. The video RAM 20 is connected to the display unit 19.
The data storage unit 17 stores data on music and a standard singing voice data on a basis of which the singing voice signal is marked. The data on music is amplified by the sound source 21 and outputted from a speaker 22. When the singing voice signal is inputted from the microphone 1a, 2a, 3a, the filter 1b, 2b, 3b removes frequency components other than a voice frequency range. The frequency components of the voice frequency range are transmitted to the frequency voltage converter 1c, 2c, 3c, which converts the singing voice signal to an analogue voltage level predetermined according to its frequency. The A/D converter 1d, 2d, 3d, converts the analogue voltage level to a digital signal. The signal storage unit 1e, 2e, 3, stores the digital signal. The comparison and marking unit 16 compares the singing voice signal stored as the digital signal in the signal storage unit 1e, 2e, 3e with the standard singing voice data stored in the data storage unit 17 and marks the singing voice signal. The CPU 18 converts to a display data the singing voice signal marked by the comparison and marking unit 16. The display data is transmitted to the display unit 19 via the video RAM 20. The display unit 19 displays a result of the marked score. In this way the conventional system simply marks singing voices of singers and displays a result of marked scores. Therefore, such a system will soon lose popularilty of users.